Legend of Spyro: Prophecy of Blood
by Solomon7
Summary: As the sun rises on a new day for Warfang after the defeat of Malefor, a new evil is already brewing. Now, three years later, it is ready to make it's move. Can Spyro, Cynder, and all those who dare to stand against the evil be enough, or shall the land be plunged into darkness onepce more. Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.
1. Darkness's Rebirth

Legend of Spyro

Prophecy of Blood

Act 1: Nightfall

Chapter 1

The world was ending. There was no other way to say it, this was the end. And Tykron knew it. No matter what the three remaining Guardians or the annoying overgrown dragonfly said, no matter how strong Spyro and Cynder were, this is were it all ended. Tykron knew he was going to die, and it terrified him.

"Come on!" the grey dragon in front of him shouted, "we have to keep moving!"

"Hold on!" Tykron shouted along with several others who were lagging behind due to injury or other health issues. Tykron was still in shock, just three days prior he had proposed to his future mate, Diasdra, and now that seemed an eternity ago.

"Hurry up!" Someone screamed, but Tykron tripped and fell, hitting his head. Disoriented, he couldn't see for a second. In that second, a portion of the cave collapsed, killing those who had been ahead of him.

"By the ancestors..." Tykron murmured, looking ahead at the carnage. He had never encountered death this way before, and it terrified him. He turned and ran, in a deep state of panic. Here ran and ran as the world crumbled around him. He never saw the pit.

Tykron screamed as he fell, only to remember he had wings. He used them just in time and landed in at the bottom of the dark pit. If the yellow electric dragon had been thinking, he would have used his electrical abilities to create light enough to fly out, but this never crossed his mind. Things like that are often lost in a state of shock and panic. Instead, he stumbled around for a while, lost in this land that will never see the sun, before a stumbled across a ray of light. Is hope rising, he followed the light. As he walked, the light grew stronger and stronger, until he could see where he was.

"Goodness, what is this?" He asked aloud, looking around a huge room filled with crystals of all colors, emitting the light that had drawn him here. He walked around looking at the crystals, marveling at their beauty, until he saw a huge black one. Curiosity his guide, he reached out and touched the crystal. A bright light blinded him for a moment, and when the light faded the crystal was gone.

"Strange." Tykron observed, moving forward to where the crystal had been. Inscription, the kind best left forgotten, covered the wall that was behind the crystal. Tykron, at first, was disappointed that he couldn't read them, but soon found he could. If he had been thinking, he would have guessed magic was at work, but it was already to late. He read what the ancients had wrote and would always remember it and be tempted, as was the curse of evil.

He knew now what he must do. Tykron turned around and exited the small chamber and began to fly up, but the very forces that led him here seemed to turn against him now. Boulder began to fall from the ceiling as the conflict deep beneath the surface intensified, but Tykron would not be stopped now. He blasted his way through, using his electrical abilities to smash incoming boulders. Nothing would stop him now...

Diasdra paced around nervously at the top of the tunnel as refugees continued to pour out. The emerald earth dragoness was starting to loose hope of ever seeing her beloved again. She was about to cry when she saw it, a glimmer of yellow in the crowd. "Please, by the ancestors." She begged as she began to push through the crowd. And there he was, wide-eyed and beaten-up, but alive.

"Tykron!" She sang in pure joy and tackled her soon-to-be mate.

"Oh Diasdra!" Tykron shouted, tears in his eyes, "thank the ancestors your alright."

The two stared into each others eyes for a time before Diasdra leaned in and kissed him. When they broke, she helped him up and they stayed close while the little dragonfly told them to continue moving. They soon joined the other dragons in the air to see the earth slowly start to come back together, start to heal.

"Oh, such a beautiful new beginning." Diasdra whispered, unaware that something was wrong with here love. A monster had started to grow within him, a monster that knew no love. But for now he was still her love just as she was his. "I'm so glad your here with me."

"And you with me." Tykron said, but what he was really thinking about was they inscription that he had found. And how all things died, even the earth. Even stars. Even him. _Even her_.

** Three Years Later, Warfang***

"...So, to conclude our lesson on Elemental Theory, I would like all of you to read chapters ten through twelve over the weekend." A large yellow dragon said to the class as they groaned. The class, of course, was full of teenage dragons, who had just had their hopes of a homework free weekend dashed.

"Now, now," The yellow dragon said, "We shalt have any of that, we are just about to get to the interesting part. You will be studying the fundamentals of the elements and who..." At this point even the most dedicated students started to phase him out.

"He always says that." A light blue dragoness whispered to a red and orange dragoness. The light blue dragoness was pretty standard for her age, standing eight feet tall and eleven feet long, she had a wingspan of fourteen feet. She had light blue scales, a white underbelly, and her wings and horns were silver.

"I think everything is interesting for Guardian Volteer." The red and orange dragoness whispered back. She was a little older, and therefore, a little taller than her counterpart, but roughly the same dimensions. Her scales were a rose red and a burnt orange for her underside with orange wings and black horns.

"Unfortunately for us." muttered a green and brown dragon. He was possibly the largest student in the room, with nine feet tall, eleven feet long, and a wingspan of fifteen and a half feet. His scales where a moss green and an underbelly that was a mud brown. He had mud brown wings and dark brown horns.

"Com'on, my uncle isn't that bad," a yellow and electric blue dragon whispered. He was one of the smaller dragons in the room, only seven and a half feet tall, nine and three-fourths feet long, and a wingspan of twelve feet. He had bright yellow scales with an electric blue underbelly, blue wings and horns.

"..so, that'll be all for today!" Volteer said as his students began to pack up their books and papers. "Remember, chapters ten through twelve by Monday!"

"Freedom!" The red-orange dragoness from earlier shouted as she raced across the courtyard and away from the Dragon Temple's "school area".

"Valiria, what!" The light blue dragoness shouted, giving chase, "Where supposed to all go to the market today, remember?!"

"Oh great," The yellow dragon groaned, "I forgot we promised Anteria and Val that we'd accompany them to the market."

"It isn't that bad, Watts," The green-brown dragon stated as they followed their two female friends, "Besides, last time you found that cool amulet."

"Yeah, I did." Watts sighed, glancing down at his amulet depicting two dragons, one black as night and the other white as snow, chasing each other in a circle. "Alright, Samson, lead the way." So the two hurried up to catch up with the other two, who were already exploring the different stalls and shops of Warfang, the last great city east of the Titan Mountains.

The shops of Warfang were full of different species, items, performers (such as sword swallowers and jugglers), foods, and languages. It, in short, was absolute chaos. Of course, for Anteria Icenguard, descendant of the last great Ice Kings of the North, the chaos and confusion only added to the fun of trying to bargain and barter. "How much for this gem?" She'd ask, and by the time she bought it, it would already be fifty percent off. Her friends, on the other hand, didn't quite have the hang of haggling she had, so they were often ripped off.

"Come on, Val." Anteria said as they entered the market, "I want to see if Candver has some new books in stock."

"But I wanted to go see the performers." Valiria complained as Anteria dragged her to a nearby shop. Anteria, once in the shop, began to look around excitedly, picking up odd books and flipping through their aged pages.

Valiria, on the other hand, was just trying not to die of boredom. Occasionally she'd see a book on combat or fire breathing that would peek her interest, but she would just get bored and put it back. She considered ditching her best friend and seeking out to see the performers, when something caught her eye. A large dark purple book with a golden latch was sitting on the main desk of the shop. She moved to it and blew the dust off of it and saw the title, _History and Secrets of the Purple Dragon._

"See something you like?" The shopkeeper asked.

Valiria smiled and simply asked "How much?"

Meanwhile, outside the shop there was a very special performance taking place. Dragons, moles, and cheetah-men of all ages gathered around to see the spectacle. Seven cheetah-men twirled elemental staffs, one fire, one ice, one electricity, one earth, one water, one wind, and the final one light. To add to this spectacle, there was a band of moles playing upbeat music.

"Wow!" Watts breathed as he rushed to get a good view, "absolutely fantastic!"

"I wonder who sponsored this." Samson said as he caught up with Watts.

"Hmm?"

"A performance on this stage with this amount of skill requires a massive donor." Samson said wisely as the performance drew to an end, "Probably someone who wants to be elected Head of the Council or something like that."

"Oh," Watts said as the performance ended, "So some greedy noble who desires power. It's a wonder the Guardians let the Council return."

"Traditions are traditions." Samson sighed as a crimson red dragon halfway through his lifespan walked before the gathered crowd as the performers left, "Ah, now we see the dragon behind the wealth."

"I am Cancellarius, of the noble house of Ignation," The crimson dragon bellowed as the crowd clapped, "And I hope you all will choose me as your next leader of the Council. I promise, as-"

"Ha, I doubt you posses any ability to fulfill any promise you make." Watts and Samson, along with the rest of the crowd, turned to see a middle-aged yellow dragon approaching the crowd."

"How dare you-"

"Just how much did that performance cost you?" the yellow interrupted.

"Well," Cancellarius said, momentarily stumped by the simple question, "each performer was paid a golden sovereigns and the band was paid-"

"No," the yellow dragon said as he now had moved through the crowd and now directly faced Cancellarius directly, "How much did it cost _you_, and how much did it cost the _people of the city_!"

Cancellarius suddenly paled, "I-..., are you accusing me of-"

"Yes, Cancellarius, I am," The yellow dragon said and then turned to the crowd and held up a piece of paper, "Read the police report for yourselves, citizens of Warfang, for this dragon is a fraud!"

Suddenly the crowd, after seeing the paper marked with the seal of the Warfang constable, started to shout in anger at Cancellarius. The once great cimson dragon gave a whimper and flew off. The yellow dragon hid a smile and walked over and nailed the paper to a public notice board.

"Well, that was sudden." Watts said as the crowd began to disperse.

"I don't like this." Samson muttered to Watts, "That was Tykron, who is also running for Head of the Council."

"So your saying that he-"

"No," Samson said, interrupting his friend, "that was definitely a legitimate allegation, it's just now there are only three candidates left."

"Oh," Watts said, "Well, I'll ask my uncle about it, maybe it's not as bad as we think."

"You do that." Samson said as they left.

Tykron laughed as he left the market place. His plan had been a complete success. Even though he had taken a risk to announce the police report himself, it had been worth it to see the arrogant fool leave in shame. Now he was one step closer to victory, and after the public areas tomorrow, he'd be guaranteed it. The Darkness had been right, and it wouldn't abandon him now. Of course, he had to act quickly, the festival of the Blood Moons was rapidly approaching, and he need to have control of the city and gained Spyro's trust by then if he was to win.


	2. First Blood

Prophecy of Blood

Chapter 2

Volkrone "Watts" Coltor was a lot like his uncle Volteer Coltor in that he was very knowledgeable. He knew about all the theories of Elemental Control, and about how they developed and who developed them. He understood Atomic Theory and what it could mean for everyone. He was definitely Volteer's nephew there, but he was also unlike his uncle in a different category, he was very, very shy. Watts could hardly speak a word to someone he didn't know, unlike his uncle who could talk a stranger's ear off.

So it shouldn't be any surprise that when Watts entered his house and saw a purple dragon and a black dragoness he froze, unable to even think. For they were Spyro and Cynder, the saviors of the world. He, to say the least, was star struck.

"Oh, hi!" Cynder said, turning to greet him. She, of course, had grown tremendously since the climatic clash with Malifor and now stood thirteen feet high, fifteen feet long, and had a wingspan of seventeen and a half feet.

"You must be Volkrone." Spyro said as he too turned around to great him. Spyro had also front during the three years since the final battle, now standing fourteen feet high, fifteen feet long, and had a wingspan of seventeen feet.

Watts stared silently at the two legendary dragons, unable to utter a syllable. "He's a little shy," His uncle, Volteer, explained, "but he can be a conversationalist given time."

"Okay," Cynder said as she and Spyro moved past him towards the door, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Volkrone."

"Yeah, see you later." Spyro said as they left.

"You could have at least said hi." Volteer said with a long sigh as Watts recovered from his shock.

"Sorry," Watts muttered, walking over to his uncle, "but I, I don't know, I just freeze up when dragons like them enter the room."

"For goodness sake, their just dragons!" Volteer exclaimed, "and you do that when any dragon you don't know enters the room, your too shy for your own good." Watts hung his head and Volteer sighed, "Sorry if I came off a bit critical there but you need to learn to talk to others. Anyway, anything interesting happen today?"

"Hmm...actual something did," Watts said, straying away from his usual answer of "nothing much", "We were in the market, and you'll never guess who showed up."

"Let's see," Volteer said, deciding to try and guess, "from the way you said that, I conclude you do not like this person, I also consider this person must have wanted a large audience, was it Tykron?"

"Spyro told you, didn't he." Watts inferred.

"Yes," Volteer said with a long sigh, "at the way he put it you'd thought Tykron had led the investigation and hunted the dragon down and apprehended him himself."

"Trust me it wasn't at all that glamorous."

"I know," Volteer said as the two dragons began towards the living room and lie down, "Spyro is very found of Tykron, and who can blame him. Half the city thinks Tykron is some sort of messiah. The dragon designs two aqueducts and a system for plumbing and suddenly he's a saint!"

"Don't forget the new new walls are by his design as well." Watts added.

***Market District***

"Yes, yes, and all that's good," Volteer assured, "but now Tykron seems to want to control the city, absolutely. Did you know he put in a motion today to make us, the Guardians, under the cities jurisdiction! Unbelievable, and it stands a good chance at passing! I'm starting to think he plans to usurp us."

"And to think you two used to be friends." Watts added, letting his uncle rant.

Volteer let out a long sigh, "Back before the war, he was a very good friend, but people change. But enough about that, politics is always depressing, let's her about your day at school."

"Err...not much happened." Watts said with a shrug.

Spyro and Cynder walked along the streets of the market district as moles scrambled around with preparations for the Blood Moons festival. But the two legendary dragons paid little attention to what was happening as they walked, lost in thought. Spyro was, as usual these days, thinking about his resent appointment to general. With the war winding down, it was more of an honorary thing, but he had demonstrated great leadership and tactical ability the last few months. But he still thought he was unready. Cynder, on the other hand, was thinking of Spyro. She felt she was stuck in the "friend zone" with him. She had mustered her courage once before to confess her love, but he, with the world being torn apart and everything, hadn't heard it. Now, three years later, she still hadn't mustered the courage to say it.

"Hey, Spyro! Cynder!"

The two turned to see a yellow dragonfly fly up to them. "Sparx, what's up?" Spyro asked the little yellow insect that he considered a brother.

"Ah, not much, just out on an evening flight, how's everything for you two?"

"Fine." Spyro and Cynder said at the same time.

"How is your book coming along?" Cynder asked.

"Oh it's coming," Sparx answered. Sparx had decided, since neither Spyro nor Cynder had objected, to write down their journey from the time Ignitus found him in the swamps to the defeat of Malifor, "Actually, that's why I came, you see, I'm at the part where Spyro and I are about to..err, face you, Cynder, and I, well, needed your input."

"Okay," Cynder said with a sigh, thinking back to her time has the Terror of the Skies. It was frightening.

"Okay, let's go." Spyro said as he started to walk towards the temple.

"Err...Spyro," Cynder said, causing him to stop and turn around, "I'd rather not have, have you there. It's just, you know..."

"Okay," Spyro said, giving Cynder a sympathetic look, "I understand, you and Sparx go, I'll stay here."

"Thanks." Cynder said and she and Sparx headed towards the dragon temple.

Spyro sighed as they walked away. Cynder still wasn't completely open with him. Recently, he had started to develop feelings for the black dragoness that went beyond friendship, but he wasn't sure she felt the same way. So he remained silent, waiting for any indication that she might love him as he loved her. Spyro turned back towards the markets and walked alone among the crowd, most of which stared at him, or even worse, bowed to him.

"Hmm, fancy meeting you here Spyro." Spyro turned to the direction of the voice to see a familiar yellow dragon walking to him.

"Tykron, how are you?" Spyro said, walking towards the dragon. Tykron had, ever since the death of Ignitus, been Spyro's mentor and friend.

"I have been well." Tykron said as they began to walk together, "How about you, confessed your feelings for a certain dragoness."

Spyro blushed and shook his head. He could hear exited whispers from several young female dragons not to far off.

"To bad," Tykron said, "a beauty like her won't be available forever, you know." This statement was followed by more whispers and giggles from all nearby female dragons.

"Anyway," Spyro said, desperate to change the conversation, "I thought you were brilliant today, how could a dragon like that ever be in a position of power?"

"Politics, I'm afraid," Tykron said with a deep sigh, "once someone like that's in, it is incredibly hard to get them out."

"But I guess that's why your running for Head of the Council," Spyro said as they passed the market gate, "to clean up the arena and help rebuild."

"Yes," Tykron said, "but also to help those who have lost everything due to this devastating conflict."

"If there were more politicians like you, the word politics wouldn't have a negative connotation." Spyro said.

"Thank you Spyro," Tykron said with a smile, "Maybe you should join the political arena, you certainly have a pulse of. The needs of the people."

"No thank you," Spyro said with a laugh, "Politics isn't something I'd excel at. Anyway," Spyro continued as he looked at the setting sun, "I'd better head back before Terrador sends a search party or something, see you later."

"Till next time," Tykron said as Spyro walked off, "Oh, Spyro!" Tykron called after him. "There is an ancient tradition that, at the festival of the Blood Moons, if you love a dragoness deeply, you confess it to her on that night."

"Okay," Spyro said, getting the idea, "Thanks!"

Tykron grinned as Spyro flew off. The conversation couldn't have gone better if he'd had wrote out what Spyro was to say. And plenty of people had heard it, so that would give them something to think about when it came down to the vote. The Darkness had been right once again, why had he been so slow to trust it again. _Oh well, _he thought, _I'm about to accomplish It's task. And I eagerly await my reward._

***Thirty-eight miles east of Warfang***

Commander Far'sy Divando, a middle-aged earth dragon with dark emerald scales and light, mud brown wings, was leading a patrol over the Corrupted Forest, the current hiding place for several ape tribes, as the sun began to set. He had on his right a young wind dragon by the name of Cyprus. He had grey scales and white wings. Cyprus was a new recruit and it was his first patrol. On Far'sy's left was a young fire dragoness by the name of Cleona. She had scales the color of scarlet and dark pink wings. She had been his wing-drake for six months now, and was pretty good in a fight. Far'sy had flown this rout several times before, and was hardly worried. If he had know what was coming, he'd have never left the barracks.

"Tighten up Cyprus!" He shouted.

"Sir yes sir!" The young wind dragon whimpered as he flew closer to the other two.

"Does anyone else feel like somethings amiss?" Cleona asked as they passed over a small river.

"No, why?" Far'sy asked.

"Well, the ape camps that were here yesterday have been abandoned." the scarlet dragoness pointed out.

"Hmm...Cyprus, stay here, Cleona, your with me." Far'sy said as he and Cleona began their decent. They landed in a small clearing to see what remained of an ape camp.

"Strange," Cleona remarked as she turned over an ape corpse, "No markings, it's almost as if he was scared to death."

Far'sy inspected what had once been the chief and saw that its face had been burned by acid. "I don't like this, we need to le-"

"Ghaaa!" Far'sy turned to see Cleona being torn into by what at first seemed to be a dragon, but its wings seemed to be fused to its forelegs.

"Wyverns!" Far'sy shouted as he launched a earth shard into the wyvern that had attacked Cleona, killing it instantly. "We need to get out of here, fly!"

"I can't!" Cleona shouted in panic, flapping her shredded wing.

Far'sy uttered several curses under his breath and shouted, "Cyprus, over hear!"

The grey dragon flew over quicker than most ever dreamed of, "Sir?"

"Go to the barracks and tell them that there are wyverns here and Cleona and myself have to make our way back by foot!"

"Sir, just leave me here." Cleona said, blood still pouring out of her wounds.

"Not a chance," Far'sy said as he walked over and began to bandage her wounds, "Cyprus, hurry!"

"Ye-yes sir!" He stuttered and immediately flew off towards camp.

"Sir, you should just leave me." Cleona said as Far'sy finished bandaging her wounds.

"Come on soldier," He said, "we have a long walk."

The two set out, slowly but surely making there way back. It was well after dark when they had to stop at a nearby river for a drink.

"Wyvern," Cleona muttered after she drank, "I thought they were extinct."

"So did I," Far'sy muttered as he watched the tree line, "but apparently they disagree with us on that point."

"My wound doesn't hurt as much anymore now, though." Cleona said.

"Really?" Far'sy said in surprise, "Let's have a look." Far'sy walked over to her and lifted some of the bandages. What he saw nearly made him scream.

"Commander?" Cleona questioned, "Is something wrong?"

"Cleona, I-"

"Get themsssss!"

The two turned to see three wyvern charging toward them. Immediately, Far'sy raised a stone shield to shield them from the incoming poison spit. Cleona shot a fire ball at the first one, causing it to jump out of the way. Far'sy launched stone spears at the other two, but the second one gust deflected them using a shadow hand. Then the third one launched red waves at them. Suddenly Far'sy was afraid, very afraid. He couldn't think anymore. He just coward as the wyverns descended upon him. One bit him on the neck and the other knocked him out...


	3. Coming Tide

LoS: Prophecy of Blood

Chapter 3

Valiria Flarian was reading her new book on her bed when the sun came up. Valiria, Val to her friends, was considered by most of her classmates to be the type that didn't read (not couldn't read, but didn't). And she agreed with them, why read when one could be out and training or playing tailball. So when she bought the book in the first place it surprised everyone, even herself. But it had felt as if she had to have the book, and once she started to read it she couldn't seem to put it down.

"Val, you already up?" Her mom called as Valiria flipped a page.

"Hmm, what is it mom?" She asked, her eyes glued to the page.

"Just saying breakfast will be done in a bit."

Val's eyes went wide as she put the book down and looked out her window to see the sun rising in the east. She then looked at the book, still lying there, open on the page she had been reading. _This is impossible, _she thought, _How did I read a book for an entire night and not feel the least bit tired. _

"Val?"

"Hmm...coming." She shouted as she closed the book and got off of her bed. She glanced back towards the old purple book and then continued down the stairs.

"There you are, ready for breakfast?" The elder scarlet dragoness said as Valiria descended the stairs.

"Yep, what's for breakfast?" Valiria asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I'd try and make a fish omelet, want to try?"

"Err..." Valiria looked at the mess of egg and overcooked fish that her mother dumped on a plate, "I think I'll just have some fruit, did dad already leave?"

"Yes, busy day in the Council today." Valiria's mom said as she sat down and bit into her omelet, "Eh, I think I got the seasoning wrong."

"Yeah, election day tomorrow. I wondered who'll win." Valiria said as she bit into a piece of fruit, not at all concerned with the elections, but thinking about the book which had held her attention for an entire night.

"I think Zithian supports Tykron, at least that's who he keeps talking about." Valiria's mother said.

"Well, I'm heading out." Valiria said as she walked to the door.

"Already?"

"I'll be back for supper!" Valiria called, already out the door and onto the morning streets of Warfang.

***Outside Warfang's Main Gate***

Cyprus particly crashed into the ground as he landed at the city gates of Warfang, much to two dragons on guards' surprise. He muttered incoherently as the guards rushed him to the apothecary, unaware of his surroundings or of the large cut along his side pouring out blood. He heard the healers mutter and tell him to be calm, but he didn't really hear them. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift away, but he couldn't. Not when Far'sy and Cleona still needed him.

"What did he say?" One of the healers, a young female cheetah, asked as they bandaged him.

"Something about a 'fair say', send for some red crystals." The other healer, a pale blue dragon, said as the cheetah quickly ran toward the crystal deposit.

"Will he be alright?" Someone asked. Cyprus thought he recognized the voice, but was to tired to turn and look.

"Uncertain, but we'll try our best." the healer dragon said as the cheetah came back with red crystals. "Good, now apply gently." Cyprus felt cool relief as his wound sealed up. Finally, he wasn't in constant pain. "Now it is just a matter on how much blood he lost."

"Can I speak to him?" The familiar voice asked.

"Can't do anymore harm, go ahead."

Cyprus suddenly knew who the familiar voice belonged too he mustered his strength and muttered "General Spyro..."

"I'm here." The young general said as he came into view of his soldier.

"Must...help...Far'sy and... Cleona..." He whispered, still to weak to do anything except breath.

"Where are they? What happened?" Spyro asked.

"Near the Mountain of...Malifor. We were attacked...while on patrol." Cyprus answered as he began to loose consciousness.

"By what, what attacked you?" Spyro asked, already formulating a rescue plan.

"Wyv...wyverns." Cyprus muttered as he fell unconscious. The rooms. Was silent for a while, then Spyro told the healer to tell him when Cyprus woke and then he briskly walked away to call an emergency meeting.

***Council Chambers***

Tykron loved emergencies. It was during an emergency, when your adversaries's attention was focused on another area entirely, one could strike. Emergencies set things out of balance, and he enjoyed every moment of it, especially when he could view both sides.

He took his seat on the Emergency Council, which he had held for a year, in between the two other elected representatives, Zithian Flarian (an middle-aged fire dragon who was one of his supporters) and Vicrora Distan (the only one who was left to oppose him for the Head of Council) and directly across from the Guardian's seats, four of which where empty (Seven in all. Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril were, of course, presented, but the chair for fire was now empty, along with wind, water, and light). Between them sat the four Grand Generals: Issan Warrior (the youngest, and possibly brightest, of the assembled, a wind dragon whom had proven himself a capable leader), Flamatric Inaicin (a large, old ice dragon who had severed for eighty years on the council), and Hirren Higher (a self-serving old earth dragon who would do anything to stay in power). And then there was the reason they were there, a young purple dragon, caring the rank of general, who was patiently awaiting them to be seated.

"What is it that we have been so hastily assembled for?" Flamatric asked, the old dragon had probably been woken up to attend the meeting.

"I believe Spyro has something to report." Terrador stated. The old earth Guardian was probably the closest to expiring, being over two-hundred and surviving the war had finally caught up to him it seemed.

"Yes, I do." Spyro said as all eyes turned on him, "Just one hour ago a member of a patrol party came back severely wounded. He is in critical care right now, but the rest of the patrol hasn't reported in. I have sent out search parties, but I believe they have been captured or killed."

The council chamber broke into conversation at this, everyone trying to voice their opinions at once. "Everyone, please!" Issan said to quite the crowd, "I believe Spyro has something else to add."

Spyro nodded and took a deep breath, "According to the soldier, wyverns attacked him and his patrol."

For a moment the council chamber was quite, then the silence was ended by an uproar of yelling and shouting. Opinions ranged from immediate action to wait and send out more patrols, and no one was really listening to what the other was saying.

"Quite!" Terrador roared. The chamber was again fell silent, "Now, one at a time."

"Terrador," Vicrora said, standing up, "I'd like to motion that we deal with this immediately by sending out a portion of our troops out to meet this threat."

"That's absurd," Zithian said, now standing up, "We have no confirmation about how many wyverns there are nor where they are."

"I agreed with Zithian on this one," Cyril said, also standing up "We need to know more before we act."

"And have another patrol brutally attacked! I think immediate action is necessary!" Inaicin practically roared, causing the chamber to once again erupt into shouting.

"Order! Order!" Terrador roared, quiteing the room, "Vicrora presented a motion, and I think Inaicin seconded." Terrador glanced at Inaicin and the ice dragon nodded, "Now, all who agree say "Agreed".

Vicrora, Inaicin, Issan, Flamatric, and Hirren all said "Agreed".

"All opposed say "Disagreed".

Volteer, Cyril, Zithian, and Tykron all said "Disagreed".

"The "Agreed"s have it, now whom shall lead the attack?" Terrador asked.

"I recommend Issan for this task." Vicrora suggested.

"I agree." Tykron said, inwardly smiling as his plan came together, "He is obviously the best to send. He has demonstrated great ability to lead an army in difficult terrain."

The same possess was repeated again to elect Issan to lead the army. Tykron inwardly smiled as everything feel in place, tomorrow it would begin. He was anxious now, waiting, but it would be worth it.

***Outside the Council Chambers***

"Come on Issan, let me come with you," Spyro pleaded as he and the slightly older with different dragon Grand General walked down the rode to the Main Gate.

"Sorry, but you are needed here to defend the city," Issan replied, "Besides, it'll probably be just a firefly chase, nothing more."

"But, two of my soldiers could be captured." Spory retorted.

Issan shook his head as they walked past the font gate, "No, Spyro, not this time my friend. This time you have to stay here."

"Alright," Spyro said, "but be careful, Far'sy was no fool, and I believe Cyprus's report."

"I will, may the Ancestors watch over you." Issan said as he took off into the sky, accompanied by two hundred other dragons.

"And may they watch over you!" Spyro shouted as his friend faded from sight. Spyro sighed and turned back and walked back into Warfang.

***Lair of the Wyverns***

Far'sy woke up in pain. Every bone in his body felt as though it was liquifing and shattering. It was a pain that would usually kill someone, but something held him back from death, even though he'd welcome it. He heard others talking asking him questions. Questions about Warfang and her defenses, but he refused to answer. They would not brake him.

In the end though, they did brake him, and rewarded him.

***Flarian Estate***

"Come on, I have to show you it." Valiria said as she, Watts, Anteria and Samson entered her house. The sun had now just set now and Warfang was just now slowing down for the night, the streets slowly emptying.

"This had better be good," Anteria said as they walked up the stairs to Valiria's room, "I had to cancel a badly needed claw manicure for this."

"Oh, come on, Anteria, it sounds interesting." Watts said as Valiria opened the door to her room.

"I think she's over exaggerating it." Samson whispered to Watts.

"Most likely," Watts admitted, "but there has to be something interesting about it."

"Here it is." Valiria said, showing them the purple book.

"An interesting title," Watts observed.

"I'll admit it does sound juicy." Anteria said, lying down.

"Yeah, read us an exert or something Val." Samson said, also lying down.

"Alright," Valiria said, flipping through the pages, "Oh, this sounds good, 'The Prophecy of Blood'."

"Well, lets here it." Watts said, taking a seat.

"Okay," Valiria said and then began to read the prophecy...

***Tykron Residence***

Tykron moved silently through his house, careful not to disturb his wife or newly hatched child. He moves out onto the balcony over looking the city and stares off into the distance, towards the mountains where his army is preparing to attack. He then looks at the star lit sky and begins to recite the ancient prophecy...

* * *

_In the time after the war_

_Darkness shall rise once more_

_Befriending his most hated foe_

_Power over Death, backed by Ancient lore,_

_An ancient debt that he will owe_

_And in payment for sinking so low_

_Must in Blood be paid_

_Of many that he does not know,_

_Now Darkness shall raid_

_And Those whom fight it will fade_

_Unless light is found at Their core_

_The World will fall back to which it was made._


End file.
